Touchin, Lovin
by velvetcarotherssommersby
Summary: Ireland and Velvet Carothers-Sommersby do more than just touching and loving. Too bad Nicki Minaj... IrelandxOC oneshot OOC Ireland


You sighed as you woke up to the sound of your alarm clock.

It was the 17 of Mars and you knew perfectly well what were so special about that day.

It was St Patrick's day. The day that your friend Seamus would take any chance he got to make you kiss him.

Like that's ever gonna happen.

He always did that, it was kind of like a tradition. Almost.

Usually, you would say that it was stupid and childish of him to do such a thing, but now you weren't too sure anymore. You quickly shook off the idea and began to get yourself dressed. The thought that you maybe didn't mind if he kissed you… No, that was absurd.

You put on a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"_!" Seamus yelled as he saw you entering the café where the two of you worked.

Well, you worked there, he was the owners' son.

"What's the craic*?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, really, just hoping that this day soon will come to its end." You sighed as he walked over to you.

"What? You want this lovely, lovely day to end? You can't be sane!" He laughed and gave you a quick, friendly hug.

He then let go and smiled at you.

"_?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me, I'm Irish." He said with a childish expression.

"Nope, never gonna happen."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaseee?"

"Nein."

He crossed his arms. "Sooner or later, you'll kiss me. That's for sure."

"I hate you, you know that?" You asked.

"I know that, very well, _." He smiled.

Seamus' younger brother Arthur came in through the back door, carrying a tray with empty glasses. "Oh, _, nice to see that you're early, for a change. How are you today?"

"I'm grand, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, love."

"Well, I better go change, see ya." You said as you started to walk into the staff dressing room.

After you were done dressing you went outside to see that the café, which was a pub after eight o'clock, had already opened.

You took your notebook and walked over to a pair at a small round table by the window.

"Would you like to order?" You asked.

The female looked at you. "Of course, Um... I would like a cup of Irish coffee, thanks." She said with a smile.

"I'd like one of those too, but an extra-large one!" The male said with a grin.

"Of course, your drinks will soon arrive." You said after scribbling down their orders. You then went to the next table.

When you had taken a few more orders you went to another one of the owners' son, Allistor, and gave him the list of orders.

"Ay? A lot of Irish coffee on that list, lass." He said.

"Yup."

"Well I guess it makes sense, since it's St Patrick's day." He continued.

"Please, Allistor, don't remind me." You sighed.

He chuckled. "Ye really don't like this holiday, do you?"

"No... I hate it!" You said and kicked over an imaginative trashcan.

"Awww... That's hurtful." Seamus said behind you as he gave Allistor another list of orders. This one also contained mostly Irish coffee.

"What are you doing here, Seamus?" You asked.

"Uh, I work here, as you may remember."

"Oh, yeah."

"If you kiss me, maybe I'll let you have the rest of the day off." He said with a grin.

"Nope, that's not gonna work."

"Aww... Now you're making me sad."

"Well, too bad." You said grumpily as you walked away to take some more orders.

Seamus stood there a few seconds and watched you walk away. How would he ever get you to like him?

~~~~~~~~~~~

When the clock stroke eight, the café turned into a pub and you started to serve real alcohol.

At 12, some drunks came in and tried to start a fight but you threatened to call the police, so they went home.

You sighed heavily as the clock stroke 11 and all the guests had gone home. The day was finally over.

Well, it was one hour left, but it didn't count.

You quickly changed back to your own clothes and got ready to go home.

"_!" You heard Seamus yell behind you and you turned around.

"What, Seamus?"

"Do you know what I just realised?"

"No, what?"

He smiled mischievously. "On St Patrick's Day, it's a tradition that all people must wear something green. But you aren't wearing anything green at all." He replied.

"So?"

"If you're not wearing any green, the leprechauns will get angry with you." He said.

"And?"

"And then you'll have a whole year of bad luck and misfortune until the next St Patrick's Day."

You stared at him and wondered if there was any truth in what he was saying.

"And there's only one way to make sure that you won't get any bad luck." He continued.

"And what's that?" You asked, you didn't really feel like having a whole year of misfortune.

"You have to kiss an Irishman." He said with a smug smile.

You scoffed. "Like hell, you have to." You said.

"It's true."

"No, it isn't."

"It is."

"...Really?"

He nodded. "It's the only way to break their magic."

You sighed. It wouldn't be that bad to kiss him. Would it? And, frankly, you felt a little as if you wanted to kiss him. You knew that everything he said was bullshit, but…

"Very well, I give up." You said as you approached him.

He smiled as he leaned down and your lips met in a kiss.

You slowly raised your hands and run them through his hair as he sneaked his arms around your waist.

When you broke apart, in your need of air, you smiled at him.

"You're a big eejit**, Seamus." You said and he smiled sweetly at you.


End file.
